gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Claude Speed
GTA 2 und GTAIII? thumbnail|Darsteller im [[Grand Theft Auto 2|GTA 2 Intro neben der Spielfigur in GTA III]] Ist belegt, dass es sich bei dem GTAIII Claude ebenfalls um Claude Speed aus GTA2 handelt? --Makaveli Diskussion 12:06, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Nun ja, "belegt" ist es nicht - mehr so allgemeiner Konsens. Es gibt Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Darsteller im GTA 2 Intro und der GTA III Spielfigur. Vielleicht war es irgendwann einmal angedacht (siehe GTA3 Gamefile), aber wurde im Laufe der Entwicklung verworfen. --Matthias 16:50, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ja das mit der Zunge Nur mal so ne Frage, woher weiß man das Claude keine Zunge hat ich meine es gibt auch menschen die nicht reden aber auch eine Zunge haben! Sagt mir mal die Stellen wo ihr das herausgefunden habt! Ludwig1993 17:14, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Der unregistrierte User 80.121.80.74 hat diese Textpassage erstellt, um wahrscheinlich einfach nur mal Müll zu schreiben und den Rest der Community zu ärgern Zaibatsu 18:43, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Aber wenn das mit der fehlenden Zunge Müll ist, wieso steht das dann nachwievor im Artikel über Claude (Speed)? ErikDraven 08:19, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Weil es im Nachhinein nicht entfernt wurde. Ich habe im Zuge dessen den gesamten Artikel überarbeitet. Zaibatsu 22:03, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Achso naja aber irgendetwas stimmt it claude wirklich nicht! :Er wurde so designt, damit sich der jeweilige Spieler besser in Claudes Position hineinversetzen kann. Das kann man natürlich nicht, wenn der Chara 'nen offiziellen Namen hat, eigens handelt und co.. --Makaveli Diskussion 10:50, 29. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Trotzdem blöd dass er kein Wort redet. Zwar kann man sich vielleicht besser in ihn hineinversetzen, aber ich kann auch CJ ziemlich gut verstehen und er sagt dauernd was. Ich finde, ohne Worte klingt es unlogisch. Egal,GTA 3 spiel ich trotzdem gerne, auch ohne Worte. LanceVanceDance 13:01, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und wann kam die erste der oben genannten Sendungen raus? Wenn sie alle nach 2001 kamen ist jegliche Ähnlichkeit also schon mal keine Absicht Rockstar Game's, oder? Ice 12:17, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ach komm, das ist alles Unsinn. Ich sperr die Seite mal.. Homie 14:58, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) In der Alpha/Beta Version von GTA III konnte er noch reden. In diesem sehr frühen Trailer kann man ihn in Sekunde 27 reden hören. www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkMcUa9S0qs Jo, nur leider hat Rockstar schon bestätigt, dass das nicht Claude ist, der da "Get out of the car!" ruft. AldeaMalvada 23:03, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aber in dem Trailer wird es tatsächlich so dargestellt, dass Claude das sagt. Colis 07:23, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Claude in GTA SA thumb|250px Claude sieht genauso wie in GTA III aus. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:15, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube, dessen sind wir uns alle bewusst. Zaibatsu 19:24, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RIP "Ein Easter Egg in Grand Theft Auto IV deutet darauf hin, dass Claude tot ist. Das Graffiti liest: „RIP Claude“ und sagt ihm wie auch vorigen Protagonisten Lebewohl. ''" - Vielleicht will Rockstar games auch einfach nur sagen, dass sie die früheren Protagonisten (GTA III - GTA VCS) abgehakt haben und nun mit GTA IV eine neue Reihe beginnen... Tommy Vercetti III 18:55, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) JA, das Graffiti habe ich auch gesehen! Wenn dieses Graffiti auf Claude Speed hinweisen soll, dann kann er ja nicht der Hauptcharacter von GTA 2 sein, da dieses Speil im Jahr 2013 spielt. Prince Of Awesome 20:06, 07. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Auf wen sollte es sich sonst beziehen? ManoCornuto 04:37, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Claue SPEED Woher wissen wir, das er mit Nachnamen Speed heißt? Im Intro von GTA 2 sieht man eine Akte auf einem Computer der Zaibatsus, wo Claude Speed steht. T-Dog18 (Diskussion) 20:16, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) artwork leute ich hab ein kleines problem. ich hab jetzt ein artwork von claude hochgeladen aber es erscheint sehr weit unten ich wollte eigentlich das es direkt unter trivia erscheint... kann das jemand nachbessern? weil ich hab noch keine lange erfahrung mit beiträge erstellen und bearbeiten! ToniCipriani45 20:07, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ok ich habs jetzt herausgefunden Easter Egg Das Graffiti liest: „RIP Claude“ und sagt ihm wie auch vorigen Protagonisten Lebewohl. versteh nich was die da mit "und sagt ihm auch wie vorigen Protagonisten Lebewohl." ist da schon einer gestorben außer Vic Vance? *Tenler 19:12, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Ich schätze mal, damit wollte sich Rockstar einfach von seinen vorherigen Protagonisten verabschieden. GTA IV spielt immerhin in gewisser weise "in einem eigenen Universum". Von Charakteren aus der GTA III-Era wird man also nicht hören. Cougar 19:18, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : : Aha, danke :* Tenler 13:03, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Yay, mode Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das mit der SA Modifikation was hier drinne zu suchen hat... Was meint ihr? Cougar 19:02, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ist bestimmt gut gemeint, aber ich denke, man braucht nicht für jeden Mod ein eigenes Video auf der Seite. Felix. 19:24, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ne, braucht man wirklich nicht. ----Grove4Life $$$ 21:06, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tod von Claude Wie kann es sein, dass Claude nicht bis GTA IV überlebt. Er ist schließlich der Protoganist aus GTA II, was im Jahr 2013 spielt. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede''' 18:27, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Im englischem Wiki wird sehr deutlich gemacht, dass es sich beim Claude aus GTA II und dem Claude aus GTA III nicht um die gleiche Person handelt. AldeaMalvada 19:35, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Warum steht dann im Artikel Protagonisten, dass er es ist. :Weil das englische GTA-Wiki nicht Gott ist. Rockstar selbst hat einmal im Rahmen einer Frage-und-Antwort-Runde etwas ominös geschrieben, man wüsste es nicht. Trotzdem könnten wir darüber diskutieren, ob zwei Artikel nicht sinnvoll wären. Zaibatsu 16:28, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Claude aus II + III Es ist doch unmöglich, dass der Claude Speed im Intro von II, der Protagonist aus III ist oder? Claude ist anscheinend im Jahre 2008 tot, trotzdem spielt GTA II 2013, also in diesem Jahre. Also sind das zwei verschiedene Claudes oder? Deshalb kann der Claude aus GTA III auch höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mit Speed mit Nachnamen heißen. Kann mir zudem einer sagen wo sich das Graffiti befindet in IV? (RIP Claude Speed) Daniel.ocean (Diskussion) 14:50, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Im Intro von GTA 2 wird er erschossen, also starb er 2013. Zur Zeit von GTA IV muss er also noch gelebt haben. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 07:24, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) : Nicht im Intro - nur im Life-Action Trailer. Zugegebenermaßen besteht das Intro aus Ausschnitten des Trailers, aber ob man das als Canon bezeichnen kann... Cougar (Diskussion) 15:55, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also ich habe drei möglichkeiten wegen Claude aus GTA 2 und GTA 3 : 1. In dem Intro von GTA 2 hat Claude überlebt. 2. Der Claude aus GTA 2 und der Claude aus GTA 3 sind verschiedene Spielfiguren. 3. Das Grafiti in GTA 4 wo steht das Claude 2008 starb ist eine lüge oder soll nur einen Witz darstellen, da beispielsweise das selbe bei CJ und Tommy Vercetti war, bei den beiden stande auch dass sie 2008 starben. Dies kann kein Zufall sein dass so viele Protagonisten in einem Jahr starben. Was ist eure Meinung nach die richtige Möglichkeit, oder meint ihr es ist keiner der drei Möglichkeiten??? alle drei Möglickeiten von (A.Eichmann), (Diskussion), (28.05.2013), (21:15 Uhr). Da er in GTA 2 kaum zu sehen ist, glaube ich sowohl dass dieser nichts mit dem aus GTA III sowie dass der aus GTA IV nur irgendein Bild von jemandem ist. Mike alias the Checker (Diskussion) 00:48, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) melde mich wieder nach einiger zeit, ich habe gerade im englischen wiki gelesen, dass gta II im jahre 1999 spielt. also, nehmen wir an, das intro (8-minütiger) spielt auch 1999, dann muss der claude aus 2 in gta III tot sein. Deshalb ist es nur wahr, dass es verschiedene claudes sind und der aus dem dritten teil garnicht speed heißt. Aber es ist nur wahr, wenn das intro auch 1999 spielt. Daniel.ocean (Diskussion) 14:36, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) graffiti "rip claude" + vergleich: claude aus III/SA Weiß einer wo das graffiti "rip claude" o.ä ist? Also an welche wand es gesprüht wurde und ob es auch in TLaD und TBoGT dort ist? und nebenbei finde ich dass der claude aus gta san andreas garnicht dem aus dem dritten teil ähnlich sieht. Hatte rockstar probleme den aus III etwas jünger zu gestalten oder wollten sie einen neuen claude erschaffen? Daniel.ocean (Diskussion) 14:40, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube, das Graffito befindet sich unter anderem im Treppenhaus von Romans Wohnung. Ansonsten laufe einfach in irgendein begehbares Haus und sieh dir die Wände an. Ich finde durchaus, dass sich Claude aus GTA III und San Andreas ähneln. Allein die Klamotten weisen eindeutig darauf hin, dass die beiden die gleichen Claudes sind. 20:31, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ja kann sein ich (d.o) meinte dass vom gesicht her beide sich kaum ähnlich sehen, beim outfit hab ich nichts zu sagen.. 91.20.18.238 16:04, 30. Mär. 2015 (UTC)